


Brotherly Instincts Despite the World Crashing down Around Us

by UntidyCeiling



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: (TMNT), 2k12, Alternate Universe - Human, Blood, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Fluff, Casey (TMNT) - Freeform, Donnie (TMNT) - Freeform, Gen, Hospitals, Icy Roads, Leo (TMNT) - Freeform, Michelangelo (TMNT) - Freeform, Mikey (TMNT) - Freeform, Pain/Hurt, Raph (TMNT) - Freeform, Raphael (tmnt) - Freeform, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Freeform, blizzard, brotherly moments, car crash, injuries, snowstorm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntidyCeiling/pseuds/UntidyCeiling
Summary: Ever since they left their apartment, the snow was tolerable, drifting lazily to the ground where it stuck like Velcro. It wasn't that bad, which was mainly the reason why Raph volunteered to take Casey home instead of forcing his best friend to hail a cab. But now it was a whole different ballgame. It was comin' down in bucketloads, making it hard to see through the white flurries that penetrated his headlights. His windshield wipers were going insane in their attempt to scrape all the snow off his front window so he could see the cars in front of him. And as he drove, his tires squealed and jerked over solid forms of black ice that made his pulse quicken and his knuckles whiten. And to add to that ever-growing mountain of stress, Mikey wouldn't. Stop. Talking!HUMAN AU! Rate T for blood.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Brotherly Instincts Despite the World Crashing down Around Us

Thanks fer droppin' me off at my apartment, Raph! I would have turned into a _Case-icle_ if I walked home in this!" Raphael's best friend Casey Jones was indicating to the giant snowstorm right outside the little Honda Accord. "Freezing would definitely ruin my good looks!"

"Wha' good looks?" Raph mumbled and earned a slug in the arm. From the back seat, there was a giggle and Raphael sighed softly. He was fine taking Casey home, but why did Mikey have to tag along? He really should have said 'no way'.

"There's a spot right there. Hurry an' park an' I'll walk from here."

Raph pulled over and parked his car. Then turning slightly in his seat, he watched as the black-haired kid shrugged on his coat with his famous Casey Jones smile.

"See ya on the flip side, Casey!"

"See ya, Mike. Don't let Raph cause too much trouble without me."

"Kay!"

"Hurry it up, Jones. It's a Friday nigh' and I have stuff ta do." Raph mumbled in his special way of saying 'goodbye'.

"Like watchin' Pretty Little Liars?"

"Shu' up."

Casey sniggered before pushing open the door and hopping out into the freezing night air. He was instantly attacked by an onslaught of snowflakes and Raph grumbled something about "let all the snow in, why doncha" before his friend shut the door and sprinted towards his apartment; only slipping once on a thick sheet of ice before disappearing into the building. _Alright. That takes care of Jones._

The seventeen-year-old boy placed his hands on the gearshift, ready to get back home when he heard a seatbelt snap behind him.

"Wait! Wait! I'm coming up!"

"Huh?" The older boy turned his head and was inches from getting slapped in the face when his little brother clambered over the armrest compartment on his journey to the front of the car.

"Wha' makes ya think ya can si' up here?"

Mikey didn't answer immediately as he plopped heavily into the passenger seat and grinned cheekily up at Raph.

"Who says I can't? Now floooor it!"

"Don' tell me wha' ta do."

Mikey laughed as he settled back against the seat and Raph slowly moved into the one-way street. Once he had merged into the steady flow of traffic he began his journey back to their apartment while his chatty-Cathy brother started yapping away at 80 miles per hour. Raph wasn't in the mood to give his little brother any of his attention. He had more important things to think about -like those giant chunks of snowflakes hitting his windshield.

Ever since they left their apartment, the snow was tolerable, drifting lazily to the ground where it stuck like Velcro. It wasn't that _bad_ , which was mainly the reason why Raph volunteered to take Casey home instead of forcing his best friend to hail a cab. But now it was a whole different ballgame. It was comin' down in bucketloads, making it hard to see through the white flurries that penetrated his headlights. His windshield wipers were going insane in their attempt to scrape all the snow off his front window so he could see the cars in front of him. And as he drove, his tires squealed and jerked over solid forms of black ice that made his pulse quicken and his knuckles whiten. And to add to that ever-growing mountain of stress, Mikey wouldn't. Stop. Talking!

The seventeen-year-old tried to remain calm—he really did—doing all he could to ignore his chatterbox of a brother, but his nerves were shot, and Mikey was making it worse!

"And Raph,"

"What?" A low grumble that was almost a snarl.

"We were walking down the street, ya know the one—"

Raphael was focusing too much on his brother to realize red brake lights had suddenly engulfed the street in front of him. His instincts took over as he slammed down the brake pedal, trying to stop his vehicle from plowing into the car in front of him. The Honda jerked slightly over sloshy, black snow before it came to a complete stop inches away from the unmoving car in front of him, and when it did, Raph could only sit there gasping for breath and listening to his heartbeat race in his ears. And then everything went quiet while the snow continued to attack the car with pearly white flakes.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Mikey situating himself back on the passenger seat after being nearly hurled out of his chair before the kid said, "whoa, that was a close one! We could have died!"

Raph didn't say anything. He was hoping his brother would take a cue for once in his life and stop talking.

Raphael was wrong.

"Anyway… Where was I? Oh yeah! You will never believe what happened after we left the ice cream parlo—"

Raph cracked. He couldn't take it anymore! He wished he hadn't brought the kid!

"Mikey! Shu' yer _friggin'_ HOLE!" He yelled, turning to face the wide-eyes and mouth partially-open thirteen-year-old. "Can' ya use yer brain fer once in yer life and see tha' yer stupid non-stop talkin' almost killed us both!? You've gotta be the most annoying kid on the planet! I go' no clue how anyone can put up with ya!"

Mikey stared at Raph for only two seconds before slowly closing his mouth. His eyes were showing something hurt, but Raph didn't care. Hopefully, the kid got the message and would shut up.

The red brake lights slowly eased up as the traffic started to inch forward again and the older boy turned to face the front. The heartbeat in Raph's ears was finally calming down as he gently teased the gas pedal; feeling the car grumble and roll over more sloshy snow.

Five minutes passed and his anger had dwindled into something close to anxiety. He wanted to get home. He wanted to get the heck out of this blizzard, put on warm sweats, and camp out in the living room watching pointless tv shows. He was sick of this car, sick of the snow, and sick of the awkward and depressing silence that had wedged itself between him and his brother.

A traffic light in front of him turned red and all the cars stopped, and that's when the silence really got to him. It was a deafening sound and the longer it went on, the more he hated it. His eyes flickered to his little brother who was staring out the window with his features twisted up into a sad little thing. A thing that made guilt eat at the older teen. Okay. He kinda flew off the handle, but it wasn't his fault!

A small sniff.

It wasn't his fault...

Mikey lifted a hand and rubbed at his cheeks.

_Ah, crap..._

The seventeen-year-old stared at his little brother whose shoulders were hunched in on himself while his blond hair dripped into his face. The boy stared out the window as though there was something to see out there beyond all the snowflakes, and — _gah. Dang, this kid. Knows how to push my buttons…_

Raph hated apologizing.

"Mike, look I'm… ugh. I'm sorry, okay?"

More silence.

"Mikey."

Still nothing.

"Mikey. Look at me."

He didn't.

The cars were starting to move again and Raph turned away from the younger boy to slowly trail after them. He was sure the kid would forgive him in a couple of minutes. He was Mikey. He was bound to. And if not, Raph would find a way to make up for it once they got back home. Maybe let Mikey chose a show to watch. Bet it will be lame. Oh well. If it'll bring a smile to the kid's face, Raph was gonna suck it up and deal with it.

They were getting closer to their apartment. The streets were becoming less crowded which was a bit of a relief. It was stressful to be surrounded by frickin' slow cars! But as soon as his tiny Honda rolled into an intersection, which was only a few blocks away from their home, the snow fell —if possible— even harder.

He couldn't see the traffic lights in front of him, he couldn't see any cars, heck, he could barely see a few inches out of his windshield. He had no idea if he was in the right lane, or if the light above him was still green, or anything really!

He slowly inched forward, squinting pointlessly through the window, and trying to get closer to the car in front of him without hitting into it. Was there even a car in front of him? Raph had no clue. And right when he was beginning to feel the anxiety swallow him whole and _preparing_ to pull over until the blizzard _calmed_ down, that's when he heard it.

! _Gasp!_

It was a sharp intake of breath that alerted Raph to snap his head to the right and towards his little brother, and when he saw what was barreling towards them, his _entry_ body seized up.

Headlights penetrated the thick snow, moving closer, closer, _closer_ to them. He thought they would stop, slow down, put on the breaks, but they didn't; just kept plowing forward. And that's when he realized it, they must be slipping on a sheet of black ice. And even if they were trying to kill the breaks, there was nothing they could do.

Time slowed down with his heart jumping inside his chest as though it knew there were only seconds left until the inevitable. Stark green eyes flew to his little brother who was staring petrified at the oncoming vehicle before his gaze snapped to the seatbelt that was dangling next to his baby brother's right arm.

_Where's his seatbelt?_

_Where's HIS seatbelt?!_

_Mikey's NOT wearing HIS seatbelt. . . ! !_

A feeling of fear, unlike anything he had ever felt before exploded in his chest. _MIKEY'S IN DANGER!_ And then his brotherly instincts took over as he flung his body across the car —ignoring as his seatbelt dug into his side— and draped himself against his brother's small form; arms wrapping around the thirteen years old and his chair in his own makeshift seatbelt. He shoved his face against Mikey's shoulder, holding his baby brother tightly when the nose of the incoming car smashed head-on into Mikey's door.

! _SMASH!_

The metal of the entire right side of the sedan screeched loudly as it was forced to bend out of shape. The windows shattered upon impact and small shards of glass rained down on their heads, cutting their skin, and landing on their laps. And when the car smashed into the small Honda, Raph's vehicle was sent flying to the left where it crossed into oncoming traffic before coming to a bumpy stop. All the inertia from the impact of the collision caused Raphael's ribs to crunch into the armrest compartment and his seatbelt to jerk across his body. And when he thought it was over;

! _CRUNCH!_

From in front, a different vehicle crunched into the nose of Raph's Honda, causing the small sedan to suddenly jerk backward, and even though the older teenager was in a world of pain, he tightened his arms around Mikey's chair so his brother wouldn't fly forward from the impact.

And then nothing.

Everything went still after that except for a string of smoke wafting through the crunched hood of Raph's car and the steady stream of snowflakes that wandered in through the shattered window and landed on their hair. He wanted to lift his head, but he didn't dare to. Everything hurt, especially his back. And from somewhere in his mouth, he could taste a strong flavor of iron. _Where's that coming from?_

He blinked a few times, once, twice, his face was still pressed up against Mikey's shoulder, holding him, pressing his body against him. Was Mikey okay..? He could hear the kid taking sharp breaths while his small form trembled under Raph. The older boy wanted to sit up, take his baby brother's face in his hands, and make sure everything was okay; that he was okay. But he couldn't move. He couldn't move…

Pain.

So much pain.

There was something warm slithering down his cheek, gathering on his chin before it dripped off and landed on Mikey. _Where's all the pain coming from…? What's going on with my head…?_

His limbs were getting heavy, the world was swirling around, sirens were echoing through the streets as they move closer… closer… close—

Darkness.


End file.
